Aria, queen of the Empire
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is a sequel to 'Evil Queen Aria' and set in the Mirror Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Star Trek.**

* * *

 **Aria, queen of the Empire**

 **Aria has been queen for a month now.**

"Hereby I promote you to the rank of Captain, with all the power and shit that goes with it. May the Devil have mercy on ya, babe." says Aria as she put captain's rank insignia on Alison's uniform.

"Thanks, my queen." says Alison.

"You deserve it. From now on, the ISS Vagina is your ship. Please, take good care of her, she's a very good ship." says Aria.

"No worry. The Vagina is safe in my loyal sturdy hands, your majesty." says Alison.

"Good to hear, Miss DiLaurentis." says Aria.

"I already know who I want as my first officer." says Alison.

"Who?" says Aria.

"Hanna Marin, if that's okay." says Alison.

"It's absolutely okay." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Aria.

2 hours later.

"Hanna, you'll be my first officer." says Alison.

"I promise to serve with honor." says Hanna.

"Sexy." says Alison.

"So true. My pussy is wet." says Hanna.

"Let me lick it." says Alison.

"Yes, commander." says Hanna as she pull down her pants.

"Oh, what an adorable erotic pussy. I don't understand how Caleb could deny it, the way he did." says Alison with a sweet smile.

Alison goes down on her knees and starts to lick Hanna's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, you taste so nice." says Alison.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah, Hanna-Boo, such a sexy babe you are." says Alison.

"You're very sexy too." moans Hanna.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Alison, all erotic and seductive.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans a very horny Hanna.

"Mmm! Your pussy is yummy and so fuckin' sexy." says Alison.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Hanna.

15 minutes later.

"Oh my crap, yeah!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a sweet sexy orgasm.

"Wow! You cum like a real whore. I love that very much." says Alison.

"Thanks, commander." says Hanna.

"As a reward for giving me a lil' sexy moment, I give you 4 hours of free private holodeck time." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

The next day, on the bridge of the ISS Vagina.

"Ladies, you might love that we have our first new mission. We're gonna explore the Alezia sector. It should be quite interesting 'cause that's a place...where no one's ever gone before." says Alison as she take a seat in the captain's chair.

"Ensign, take us out of spacedock." says Hanna.

"Aye, commander." says Ensign Mona Vanderwaal, the helmswoman.

The ISS Vagina slowly fly out from the spacedock.

"Captain, we've cleared spacedock." says Lieutenant Paige McCullers, the operations officer.

"Awesome. Ensign Vanderwaal, lay in a course for the Alezia sector." says Alison.

"Course is set, captain. Ready to go." says Mona.

"Nice. Warp seven, engage." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Mona as she activate the warp drive.

"I need some me time. Hanna, you have the bridge." says Alison.

"Okay, captain." says Hanna.

Alison leave the room.

Hanna takes a seat in the 'big chair'.

"Miss Larsen, bring shields to maximum and activate continous scans for enemy ships." says Hanna.

"Yes, Commander Marin. As you wish." says Lieutenant Granada Larsen, the chief tactical officer.

"Mona, maintain course and speed." says Hanna.

"Aye, commander." says Mona.

At the same time, Aria is in her bedroom, fucking her pussy with a golden dildo.

"Mmm, fucking awesome!" moans Aria in a sexy voice.

It feels sooo good for her.

"Holy shit, so damn erotic." moans Aria.

Aria is very horny.

"Yeah...this is erotic." moans Aria.

40 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Aria as she get an orgasm.

2 days later.

The ISS Vagina arrive in the Alezia sector.

"Full stop. Yellow alert. Stand by all weapons." says Alison.

"Aye, captain. Sensors read full stop." says Mona.

"Yellow alert active. All weapons are standing by." says Granada.

"Perfect. Any sign of any spaceships?" says Alison.

"Nothing...as far as sensors tell us." says Paige.

"Start a metaphasic scan, it will reveal any cloaked vessels within sensor range." says Alison.

"Metaphasic scan online." says Paige.

"Detecting a cloaked alien warship heading towards us, course 49711." says Paige.

"Red alert." says Alison.

The alien ship can be seen on the main screen.

"Incoming message." says Granada.

"On screen." says Alison.

An alien woman appear on the main screen.

"This area belongs to the Alezian Commonwealth. I'm Colonel Juunah. And you are?" says the alien woman.

"My name's Captain Alison DiLaurentis of the Imperial warship Vagina." says Alison.

"Vagina?" says Juunah.

"Yes." says Alison. "ISS Vagina, NCC - 99666. Fransicus class warship."

"Head back where you came from or I will destroy your ship." says Juunah.

"I'm not afraid of you. Miss Larsen, target the alien ship's front shield and fire." says Alison.

"Aye, captain. Locking target sensors on enemy front shield. Fire forward phasers. Direct hit...their shields are down to 78 %." says Granada.

"The enemy ship fire its phasers. Our shields take no damage." says Paige.

"Let's show them! Mona, attack pattern Beta 4. Granada, target their weapons and shields and fire quantum torpedoes." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Mona and Granada.

"Direct hit, captain! The enemy ship's been disabled. Its weapons and shields are offline." says Paige.

"Awesome! Destroy them. Photon torpedoes, full spread. Fire." says Alison.

"Yes, captain. Torpedoes away." says Granada.

The enemy ship is destroyed.

"Wonderful." says Alison.

"Sensors read something cool. The third planet in a nearby starsystem...it's...class M." says Paige.

"Confirmed, the planet's indeed of M class." says Granada.

"Set a course for the planet, warp 2." says Alison.

"Course is set. Helm standing by." says Mona.

"Engage." says Alison.

ISS Vagina jump to warp.

2 hours later.

"We're approaching the planet." says Mona.

"Take us out of warp." says Alison. "Show the planet on the screen."

The planet is seen on the main screen.

"We are at sublight, captain." says Mona.

"Good. Paige, any signs of humanoid life on the planet?" says Alison.

"No. Sensors read no such thing on the planet. Only flowers and trees. There appear to be no fish, no birds, no people. Some bugs." says Paige.

"Mona, place us in high orbit." says Alison.

"Yes, captain." says Mona.

ISS Vagina goes into orbit.

"Commander Marin, put together a team and go down and see if everything's okay." says Alison.

"Yes, captain." says Hanna.

20 minutes later, Hanna, Mona and a woman named Jenny Pasteur beam down to the planet.

"Let's make sure things are okay here." says Hanna.

"I detect a natural cave, over there." says Mona, using her tricorder.

"Okay. C'mon." says Hanna.

Hanna, Mona and Jenny enter the cave.

"Any lifesigns?" says Hanna.

"No, but I read the existence of bugs in here." says Mona.

"Bugs huh? Nothing of particular interest." says Hanna.

Suddenly a weird sound can be heard.

"Phasers!" says Hanna.

Hanna, Jenny and Mona pull out their phasers.

2 huge bees, the size of adult dogs, fly past them and out from the cave.

"Holy shit, that's some big fucking bugs." says Hanna.

"According to the tricorder they are equal to bees on Earth, just bigger." says Mona.

"Alright. Let's see what else is in this cave, ladies." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Mona, does your tricorder detect any more of those jumbo bugs?" says Hanna.

"Not sure. There's a bunch strange readings here. Any of them can be an alien bug." says Mona.

"Okay then." says Hanna.

"Commander Marin, a xeniva faunos scan should tell us if there's more bugs." says Jenny.

"Good idea. Reset your tricorder, Ensign Pasteur." says Hanna.

"Aye, commander." says Jenny as she reset her tricorder to a xeniva faunos setting.

4 minutes later.

"Commander, now using xeniva faunos scan. Medium amounts of huge bugs further down in the cave." says Jenny.

"I understand. Let's continue." says Hanna.

55 minutes later, Hanna and her team reach the bottom of the cave where a group of 8 huge bees are sleeping.

"Oh, dear...let's leave before they wake up." says Hanna.

60 minutes later, outside the cave.

"Hanna, to the transporter room. 3 to beam up." says Hanna as she tap her combadge.

"Transporter room 2 here, stand by."

"Beam us up." says Hanna.

Hanna, Mona and Jenny are beamed back up to the ship.

6 minues later.

"Did you find anything?" says Alison.

"Yeah, some huge freakin' bugs." says Hanna.

"I see. No people?" says Alison.

"No people, captain. It seems like huge bugs are the only lifeforms on the planet." says Hanna.

"Alright. Make a note in the ship's records." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Your majesty, we've made you a new gold dildo. Longer than the one you already have. And we hope it will fit in your pussy." says a servant as he give Aria a 16 inch long gold dildo.

"Thanks, Mr Martien." says Aria.

John Martien leave the room.

"Computer, lock the door. Security code, Montgomery 29036 Alpha Travera." says Aria.

"Door is locked." says the computer.

Aria pull down her pants and slide the new dildo into her pussy.

"Mmm...fuck! Feels so damn goo, yes!" moans Aria.

At the same time, Hanna enter the holodeck aboard the ISS Vagina.

"Computer, start program Hanna Marin 69 Beta." says Hanna.

"That is a restricted program. Confirm that you are allowed by your access code." says the computer.

"Marin 34412." says Hanna.

"Access granted. Starting requested program." says the computer.

The holodeck transform into a sexy hotel room in Las Vegas.

"Hello, Hanna-Boo." says a hologram of Caleb.

"Hi, sexy man. Wanna fuck me and cum in me?" says Hanna, all sexy.

"Of course, baby." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna as she takes off her uniform, being in only bra and panties instead.

"You look erotic." says Caleb.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna in a cute sexual tone.

"Let's have sex." says Caleb as he unzip his jeans and pull off his leather t-shirt.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Hanna goes down on all 4 on the bed.

"Here we go, babe." says Caleb as he slide his 12 inch cock into Hanna from behind and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Hanna in sexual joy. "So sexy."

"Your pussy is soft and cozy." moans Caleb.

"And your dick is stiff and firm." moans Hanna.

"Thanks, sexy girl." moans Caleb.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Hanna.

77 minutes later.

"Oh my crap!" moans a very happy Hanna in sexual awesome joy.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Computer, end program." says Hanna.

The holographic Caleb disappear and the program ends.

Hanna smile sexy as she leave the holodeck.

At the same time.

"Holy shit, yeah! So damn sexy!" moans Aria as she get a huge orgasm.

The next day.

Aria and Lt Commander Emma Green practice bat'let combat.

"Ye'sha Qey Oh!" says Aria as she swing her bat'let.

"Indeed, my queen!" says Emma as she block Aria's attack.

"Sanzuu mirahn." says Aria as she attack again.

Aria knock down Emma, but without hurting her.

"Flaavi agalum." says Emma.

"Very true." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emma.

2 days later.

"Incoming message...from Starfleet." says Paige.

"On screen." says Alison.

"Miss Dilaurentis, the queen wish to know if you've found any humnois species in the sector." says a male admiral.

"No, sir. We've searched 3 planets this far and only found huge bugs, poison fish and weird fruit." says Alison.

"I understand. Send us detailed reports on all this. Chadwick, out." says the admiral.

"Alison, sensors have detected possible humanoid life in a binary starsystem 4.2 lightyears from here." says Hanna.

"Interesting. Transfer heading to helm. Mona, set a course, warp 6. Engage." says Alison.

ISS Vagina jump to warp.

The next day.

"Take us out of warp." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Mona.

ISS Vagina goes into high orbit.

"Our sensors were correct. There are nearly 50.000 humanoids on the second planet. I detect a colony site on the southern land." says Paige.

"What more?" says Alison.

"The colony appear to be equal to 17th century Earth. No evidence of starships. Appears to be a pre-warp species." says Paige.

"Let's go down there and have a look. Hanna, Mona, you chicks are with me. Paige, you have the bridge." says Alison.

8 minutes later, Alison, Hanna and Mona beam down to the colony.

When they appear, they draw their phasers.

"Welcome, but I must ask you to put away your weapons. This village is blessed by life itself. My people and I love peace." says a man. "My name's Laedin."

"I'm Alison DiLaurentis, captain of the ISS Vagina." says Alison.

"We detected your vessel in orbit as well as the isophasic signature of your transporter." says a woman.

Alison look surprised.

"Captain, seems like you find it hard to believe that we know anything about isophasic technology." says the woman.

Alison don't know what to say.

"Our technology is not obvious to outsiders since we've decided to not use it on a daily basis." says Laedin.

"We believe in a simple way of life now, but back in the old days we explored space, just like you and your people does." says the woman.

"You have warp-capabilities?" says Alison.

"Capabilities, yes, but where can warp drive take us, except away from home?" says the woman. "Oh, almost forgot...my name's Aseelah."

"Like I said, I'm Alison. These are my officers, Mona and Hanna." says Alison.

"Welcome to our village. Our people are called the Ra'Du." says Aseelah.

"Sweet. We are humans." says Alison.

4 hours later.

Alison talk to Aria via audio visual com.

"...yeah and since they are indeed warp-capable the negative effects are going to be minimum, for sure. And that also means the Prime Directive do not apply to the situation. They clearly have advanced technology even though they prefer to not use it much." says Alison.

"I agree. Gather all data you can and send it to me." says Aria. "Good luck, babe. Montgomery, out."

The next day.

"The Ra'Du were sweet enough to give us some fresh veggies." says Hanna.

"Wonderful. Store it in cargo bay 2." says Alison.

"As you wish, captain." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you're doing a great job." says Alison.

"Thanks, Alison." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"No problem, you're cool." says Alison.

5 hours later.

"They gave us some fruit and berries." says Hanna.

"Just put it in cargo bay 2." says Alison. "Give them a gidt and true thank you from me."

"We gave them some isomagnetic power-coils and some medical supplies and they seemed happy." says Hanna.

"Good." says Alison. "Anything they give us, scan it to make sure it is okay, add it to the inventory list and store it in cargo bay 2, okay?"

"I understand, captain." says Hanna.

"Nice. Stop by my room later. I wanna do some lesbo fun, baby." says Alison.

"Oh, sounds sweet and sexy." says Hanna.

In her room, Mona is watching old porn on her computer.

"Awww! So sexy." says Mona.

Mona wear only a lace bra and baggy pajama pants.

"I'm sooo slutty!" moans Mona as she slide a hand down into her pants and rub her clit a bit.

Mona is happy and horny.

"Mmmm, sweet..." moans Mona.

The next day.

"Hanna, have every department run a ship-wide diagnostic. I want a full report from all senior officers at 14.00." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Hanna. "Who will speak for Engineering?"

"Lieutenant Nina Hartley." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

5 hours later.

"All systems are working at 100 %, no problems." says Paige.

"What about our food supply?" says Alison.

"Thanks to what we got from the Ra'Du, we have enough for at least 4 months, in case the replicators fail." says Hanna.

"Good. Any issues as far as the crew goes?" says Alison.

"No, nothing." says Hanna.

"You agree, Miss Larsen?" says Alison.

"Yes, there's nothing to report." says Granada.

"Awesome. Miss Hartley, any problems in your department lately?" says Alison.

"No, everything's fine. Warp drive is stable and so is the impulse drive." says Nina.

"Perfect." says Alison.

"Ship-wide diagnostic revealed nothing aside from the normal." says Hanna.

"That's wonderful." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Alison, can I go piss?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, of course, but make it quick." says Alison.

"No worry. Me is not a slow pisser, captain." says Hanna.

"Good. You may go." says Alison.

Hanna goes to the bathroom just outside the bridge and return 5 minutes later.

"Mona, report." says Alison.

"Speed: warp factor 6. Heading: 87741.4." says Mona.

"Alright. Maintain course and speed." says Alison.

"Paige, anything on sensors?" says Alison.

"Not really. Neogravelic dust is around 0.55 per kubicmeter. There's a couple ultraviolet radiation spikes, a small planetoid with no life and a class-2 comet." says Paige.

"Holy crap! Very interesting..." says Alison, all sarcastic. "Keep sensors on, just in case."

"Aye, captain." says Paige.

"Granada, tactical status?" says Alison.

"Shields are online, all weapons are on stand by." says Granada.

"Nice." says Alison.

The next day.

"Sensors picked up a brief spike of saargium radiation, but now it's gone." says Paige.

"It was probably just a little glitch in the sensor systems." says Hanna.

"Captain, several systems are being hacked via Engineering. Weapons, shields, transporters, com..." says Granada.

"Quick, lock the main computer." says Alison.

Hanna starts to tap rapidly at her command panel.

"There!" says Hanna. "I've isolated the main computer with a hexagonic based code. It's very unlikely that anyone would be able to break it."

"Granada, what are the environmental status in Engineering?" says Alison.

"The atmospheric pressure is approximately 102 kilopascals, 92 % humidity and the temperature is 39.1 centigrade." says Granada.

"Holy crap! 39.1 centigrade...like a fucking Borg ship..." says Alison.

"Security, seal deck 14." says Hanna.

"No, the Borg won't stay on deck 14..." says Alison. "Red alert."

"I can't send an emergency message to Starfleet Command, we've been locked out from the com system." says Paige.

"Re-configure the subspace transceiver and set the com to a triaxilated signal on a covariant mid-band frequency." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Paige.

20 minutes later.

"The transceiver's been re-configured." says Paige.

"Open a secure channel to Starfleet." says Alison.

"Secured com channel is open..." says Paige.

"Captain Alison DiLaurentis to Starfleet Command, please respond." says Alison.

Aria appear on the main screen.

"Queen Aria here." says Aria.

"We've got some problems. Borg have taken over Engineering." says Alison.

"No fear, babe. I will send a ship to help you." says Aria.

"Thanks, Queen Aria." says Alison. "DiLaurentis, out."

4 hours later.

"Captain, a Starfleet vessel just pulled out of warp." says Ensign Kate Blue. "Incoming message."

"On screen." says Alison.

A female Starfleet captain appear on the main screen.

"I'm Captain Sannah Jones of the ISS Clitoris, can we be of help?" says the captain.

"I'm Captain Alison DiLaurentis. Yes, the Borg are taking over my ship." says Alison.

"Don't worry. Some of my soldiers will beam over and help you guys." says Sannah.

"Thanks, Captain Jones." says Alison.

"No problem." says Sannah.

* * *

 **Author's note: The ISS Clitoris has the registry NCC - 99805 and is of the Aphrodite class.**


	2. Chapter 2

15 minutes later in the weapons chamber aboard ISS Vagina.

"All our weapons have been set to a multi-modulation setting. Still, we will get no more than a few shots each before the Borg adapt." says Granada.

"Also we're all gonna carry defense armbands." says Hanna.

"Use all needed force. If you meet Starfleet people who's already been assimilated, don't attempt to save them, just fire. Trust me, you'll be doing them a favor." says Alison. "Remember, act cool. The Borg will leave us alone until they consider us a threat. Let's go."

Alison and Hanna, along with a combined tactical team made up of crewmembers from both the Vagina and the Clitoris, walk towards Engineering.

"Captain, me is kinda...afraid." says Hanna.

"You shouldn't be. We'll defeat the Borg." says Alison.

10 minutes later outside Engineering.

Alison try enter, but the door doesn't open.

"Hanna, the manual opener." says Alison.

Hanna tap some controls on the console next to the door and a panel slide to the side, revealing the manual opener handle.

Hanna grab the handle, but it simply breaks off.

"Shit, maybe we should knock the old school way instead, ladies." says Alison.

The door to Engineering open and 2 drones step out.

"Phasers!" says Alison.

Alison use her phaser rifle to kill one of the drones.

Hanna use her phaser rifle to kill the other one.

"We are the Borg. Resistence is futile. You shall be assimilated." says several drones as they appear.

"Fire!" says Alison.

Alison, Hanna, Granada and the others fire their phaser rifles.

Some of the drones fall down dead, but suddenly some simply take hits without being killed, their armor glowing green.

"Crap! They've adapted." says Granada.

"Switch phaser-modulation, now." says Alison.

Hanna draw her phaser and re-set its power-setting.

Hanna fire, but the drone she fire at still adapt.

"Damn it, Alison! The Borg are able to adapt to almost every modulation of our phasers." says Hanna.

"Ladies, re-set and free-fire." says Alison.

The enitre Starfleet team re-set their weapons and open fire against the drones.

"It's useless! The Borg adapt again. We could just as well toss sand at them." says Granada.

"Re-set again." says Alison.

The enitre Starfleet team re-set their weapons and open fire against the drones.

"The Borg adapt to every fucking modulation!" says Granada.

"We gotta regroup on deck 15. Don't let them touch you." says Alison.

Alison open a hatch to a nearby Jefferies tube and climb in, followed by Hanna, Granada and the others.

One on deck 15, they look around. Things seem kinda safe. The Borg has not taken over deck 15 yet.

"Re-set your wepons, ladies. Keep an eye open for Borg. We need to enter Engineering via an alternate way." says Alison.

Alison starts walking and the others follow her.

"Where we going?" says Hanna.

"Room 1503 D. It's right beneath Engineering." says Alison.

4 minutes later in Room 1503 D.

"Okay. Be ready. This will not be easy shit, for sure." says Alison.

Alison enter the Jefferies tubes and climb up straight into Engineering. Hanna, Granada and the others follow her.

The Borg drones step out from their alcoves and walk over to Alison and her team.

"Fire!" says Alison.

Alison, Hanna and the others fire their weapons.

The Borg adapt.

"Re-set and free-fire." says Alison.

The enitre Starfleet team re-set their weapons and open fire against the drones.

This time the Borg are unable to adapt.

"Yes! They can't adapt. Take 'em down." says Alison.

5 minutes later, all the Borg are dead.

"Alright, ladies. We did it." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Bridge to Alison." says Mona over the com.

"Alison here." says Alison as she tap her combadge.

"Transporters are back online." says Mona.

"Good. Beam all the dead drones into space." says Alison.

"Yes, captain. Locking onto them. Transporting..." says Mona.

The dead Borg drones are beamed away.

"...transport complete, Alison." says Mona.

"Perfect. Alison, out." says Alison.

2 hours later.

"Ali, me was just down in Engineering. Nina's already got a team working on repairing the warp drive." says Hanna.

"Good, Han. I'm gonna piss now, but after that I wanna have lesbo sex with you, baby." says Alison.

"Okay, captain." says Hanna.

The next day.

Alison and Hanna wake up next to each other in Alison's bed.

"Hanna-Boo, you were very erotic last night. Thanks for giving me such wonderful multi-orgasms. I had a truly sexy time, baby." says Alison.

"It was good for me too, captain." says Hanna.

"Yeah, obviously. If you hadn't enjoyed it, you'd not squirted the way you did." says Alison.

"I'm gonna go shit. See ya later on the bridge." says Hanna as she grab her uniform and run to a nearby bathroom.

14 minutes later, Hanna enter the bridge and take a seat in her chair.

"Ali, where are we going today?" says Hanna.

"Paige detected an M class planet in a star system about 2 lightyears from here so we're on our way there to check it out." says Alison.

"Lifesigns?" says Hanna.

"None that our sensors could pick up. That doesn't mean there are no people on the planet though. There's a number of reasons why we might not read any signs of life. The people could live underground or there might be some form of radiation in the atmosphere that block our scans." says Alison.

"Mona, report." says Hanna.

"Speed: warp factor 6. Heading: 49016." says Mona.

"Maintain course and speed." says Alison.

"Aye, captain." says Mona.

"Paige, any enemy ships nearby?" says Alison.

"No, Ali. Sensors read no active vessels within sensor range." says Paige.

"Good." says Alison.

"Incoming message. From the queen." says Paige.

"On screen." says Alison.

Aria appear on the main screen.

"Alison, how's it going?" says Aria.

"It's going well. The ISS Clitoris is on the way back home and we're on the way to a star system where we detected an M class planet." says Alison.

"Collect data and send it to me. Mongomery, out." says Aria.

4 hours later.

"We're approaching the planet." says Mona.

"Take us out of warp and go into orbit." says Alison. "Hanna-Boo, take a team down there and have a look."

"Aye, captain." says Hanna.

4 minutes later in transporter room 1.

"No lifesigns?" says the EMH.

"Yes, doctor. At least none that we can detect." says Hanna.

"Okay then. Who's leading the away mission?" says the EMH.

"You're talking to her." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Really, Miss Marin?" says the EMH.

"I am the second highest ranked officer onboard, doctor. And I've been on this ship for nearly 10 years I like to think I can take care of a simple away mission." says Hanna.

"Not being rude, commander. I just thought during the circumstanses, a new planet, unknown danger, that a more focused officer would be put in charge." says the EMH.

"You think I'm a little dork?" says Hanna.

"I didn't claim any of sort, Miss Marin. It's just that you have a tendency to be somewhat of a goof at times, that is all." says the EMH.

"That was in the past, now I'm a true adult." says Hanna.

"As you wish, Commander Marin." says the EMH.

"Call me Hanna, please." says Hanna.

"No, thank you. I prefer to speak to officers in a formal manner." says the EMH.

"Whatever floats your shit, let's go." says Hanna.

Hanna, the EMH and Ensign Bella North step onto the transporter pad.

"Energize." says Hanna.

Hanna, Bella and the EMH are beamed down to the planet.

The planet has grass, flowers and trees, but seemingly no animals or people.

Bella pull out her tricorder, starts to scan the area and says "No humanoid life within tricorder range, Hanna."

"Alright. Let's search over there, in the forest on the other side of that small river." says Hanna. "Phasers, just in case."

"Aye, commander." says the EMH.

Hanna, the EMH and Bella walk to the river, jump over it and walk into the forest.

"Hmm, I detect something..." says Bella.

"Animals? People?" says Hanna.

"No, it's fruits. They grow high up in the trees." says Bella.

Hanna look up and sees some fruits.

"According to my scan, the fruits seem safe to eat." says Bella.

"We should take some." says Hanna.

"Leave that to me." says Bella.

Bella pull out something from her pocket and unfold it. It is a bag.

She attach the bag to her belt and climb up into a tree and starts to fill the bag with fruit.

4 minutes later, Bella's bag is full of fruit.

"Alison to Hanna." says Alison over the com.

"Hanna-Boo here." says Hanna as she tap her combadge.

"Found anything?" says Alison.

"Yeah. Fruit." says Hanna.

"Nice. If it seems like safe to eat, bring some with you." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali. Hanna-Boo, out." says Hanna.

"Commander Marin, should we take some more fruit...?" says Bella.

"Yeah, we can do that." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Bella.

2 days later.

"Mona, report." says Alison.

"Speed: warp factor 7. Heading: 10076.2." says Mona.

"Wonderful. Maintain course and speed." says Alison.

"Captain, incoming message from Queen Aria." says Paige.

"On screen." says Alison.

Aria appear on the main screen.

"Your majesty." says Alison.

"Babe, report." says Aria.

"We're on our way home. At our current speed it will take about 4 days." says Alison.

"I understand. It's going to be good to have you back soon. We'll keep a spacedock open for ya. See ya, babe. Aria, out." says Aria.

 **The End.**


End file.
